1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for washing conveyance rollers of a photosensitive material treatment machine for use in silver salt photographic type of copying machines and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silver salt photographic type copying machine copies original images onto photosensitive materials, and has the advantage that high quality copies can be produced as compared with the electric photographic type of copying machines.
A copying machine of the type described above in general produces a copy by transporting a photosensitive material from a magazine thereof to an exposure portion where an original image is exposed. Next, the photosensitive material which has been exposed is transported to a treatment portion where it is developed. A developing chamber, a bleaching/fixing chamber and a water washing chamber are respectively provided in this treatment portion to which treatment liquids corresponding to the above described treatments are supplied.
For example, the developing chamber is preferably constructed so that the holding and conveying roller wipes off the developer which has been carried out by the photosensitive material and is then returned to the developing chamber. As a result, the amount of developer which is carried out at the time when the photosensitive material moves from the developing chamber to the bleaching/fixing chamber can be reduced so that the contamination of the bleaching/fixing chamber can be prevented.
However, since the developer which has been wiped off can adhere to the holding and conveying rollers provided at the entrance of the developing chamber, if the amount of developer is large, the developer cannot be sufficiently wiped off from the photosensitive material and contamination may occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a structure for washing conveyance rollers in which treatment liquid which has been carried out from treatment chambers, for example a developing chamber, a fixing chamber or a rinsing chamber, is washed out.